Captain
"Tonight there's gonna be a jailbreak my friends, we're gonna bust out Panossa and kill every cop in the country if need we need to to get her ass out. The streets aren't the same without her." Captain (Real name Marcus last name unknown) is a member of The Kings of Decay who became the self appointed head of the Brick City chapter after Panossa’s arrest and the protagonist of the Spin-off centered around what happened to the KOD after the events of Puppy. He gets his name from his role as Road Captain for the West Bay chapter of the KOD. He is famous for his naturally raspy voice, which makes him more respected and intimidating to his colleagues, He has been close friends with Smash and Godfray since he joined the gang In 2023, after hearing of the nearby Brick City chapter’s downfall and the leader of the KOD in Algena Panossa’s arrest he banded together with members of the West Bay chapter, Mars Zawson (who had survived), Godfray, Smash, Frog and Billy Graves to break her out and recreate the KOD better than ever. He has an undying hatred for Puppy, who he never meets in the story but he makes it his mission to one day find him and kill him. He may possibly go up against him in a future story. Backstory: He is a 29 year old man who grew up in a rough black neighborhood in Aletown, New Lucinda. Due to his entire family being constantly harassed from gangs they moved to the much more peaceful West Bay in 2003. He became affiliated with the KOD in 2012 after a botch-up in a fake online dating profile was actually a set up for forced recruitment into the KOD. He did not complain, and soon knew he couldn’t escape. He passed all of their tests and surprised the group and grew to become a highly praised member of the West Bay chapter. He fitted in amongst the outlaw biker lifestyle, as it fit his aggressive personality. Appearance: He dresses in a dark black hoodie and most of the time wears it with the hood up, along with a black bandana over his mouth. His most noticeable feature are two red arrow tattoos over both his eyes. His eyebrows have been completely shaved off in order to better show this off. He also wears old dark denim jeans, black knee pads, black boots and black riding gloves. He also wears an expensive watch on his left hand. He is below average in height and has brown eyes and very short light brown number 1 hair with a stubble. He presumably has many other tattoos over his body, but due to the fact he is never seen taking his hoodie off this is not seen. Personal Weapon: His favoured weapon is a customised sawed off remington 870 shotgun, with black and gold inlinings which he had gotten from a rival gang leader whom he had killed. Presumably, a high ranking member of the Puscelvi Mob Personality: His personality is very much the same as Mars, merciless and cruel however albeit much more fair and appreciative to those affiliated to him unlike the aforementioned, and he is a natural leader which is one of his best traits. He also is by far the most logical thinking of the group. Trivia/Facts: * His name stems from his role as Road Captain for the Kings of Decay. * He is the one KOD member to not have any KOD branding on his clothes. * Much like Panossa, his last name is never revealed in the story. * He presumably has a crush on Panossa, as seen from the way he treats and thinks of her. * When severely angered, he does a "Crazy eyed murder face" without realising * Both of his parents worked for social services, which is ironic as he grew up to be in an outlaw biker gang. * Despite being Algeni, he does not have a trademark Algeni accent but a very thick Southern Accent, the reason he has this or why he picked it up is unknown. * He references the rock song Jailbreak by Thin Lizzy numerous times while talking about breaking out Panossa * When going undercover as a member of the Puscelvi Mob at one point, he used the surname "Zarchaye", However it is unknown if this is really Captain's actual last name or a shoddy attempt to forge a fake Russian last name to gain the trust of the russians. Category:Character Category:Biker Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Kings Of Decay